All I Want For Christmas
by Brey
Summary: Summary Inside. One-shot...kinda.


...Is a bottle of booze.

-Yes, I'm writing a Christmas fanfic on Christmas so it won't be able to be seen untilBR the day after or maybe the 27th. However...It will be tying into my story. Kinda a sneak preview of what's to come...Maybe it'll just end up being my next chapter. Dunno as of yet.-

The holiday's had come and Zenigata went off to spent it with his family leaving Tsurugi behind. She hadn't really wanted to go in the first place. It gave her some time to be with the Lupin Gang and she liked that.

About four days before Christmas, she started her shopping for the four of them. Not really knowing what to get Lupin, Fujiko, or Goemon, she shopped for Jigen first. Walking into the Baby's "R" Us store, she found a cute pair of Christmas pajamas, and a few other cute baby clothes. Getting them gift wrapped at the store because she was rather lazy and didn't like wrapping things she got out of there within an hours time.

While in Baby's "R" Us she figured out where to get Lupin's gift. Traveling just across the street, she found Toy's "R" Us and walked in. Heading to the boys section, she found a play gun, and a set of handcuffs. As she passed back to the register, she noticed a special edition Barbie that looked just like Fujiko. Deciding it was just too good to be true she grabbed one of those off the shelf.

Heading out from there, she found an all natural store for Goemon. Walking in she caught a whiff of something sweet smelling, finding it to be some strange fruit tea. Thinking about it, she very slowly placed some of it in her shopping basket. Wondering around aimlessly she stumbled upon some tatami mats and other more oriental things.

"Now that was pretty friggin' stupid of me...I didn't grab a cart." She spoke to herself aloud. Then as if her thoughts had been answered a young store clerk came past with an empty cart.

"Hey, can I use that? I grabbed a basket and now I need a cart for the mats." Her voice was straight forward and to the point. Shrugging he bent over and picked up two mats and placed them in the cart for her. Raising an eyebrow at him she decided to ask him why he had picked them up for her.

"Well, I just figured it'd be easier on your back if I got them...Sorry ma'am." He spoke sincerely and she shook her head.

"Do I look that pregnant already?"

Not waiting for an answer she nodded her thanks and pushed the cart off to the front of the store. Paying for the few things she had bought, the mats and tea, she left. Carefully placing them in her car she shook her head.

"Thank God he picked those up for me from off the floor."

Still not knowing what to get Fujiko she headed towards the actual mall. Here, it took her nearly ten minutes to park and walk to the store. Looking around she finally found some cute tops that she would have loved to wear, but couldn't as of now. Buying these she left and headed out to their Christmas Pent house.

-At the Pent house-BR BR Lupin and Jigen were finishing up their argument about how to put the lights on the Christmas tree as Tsurugi came in. Fujiko opened the door and smiled, leaning in to whisper something to Tsurugi.

"So how is the little bundle of joy?"

"Some clerk got Goemon's present from the bottom shelf for me today...Do I look that...?" Not finishing for fear that someone else might hear them, Fujiko just shook her head.

"Of course not dear."

Walking inside the place she went to her room and placed all the gifts under her bed, disregarding Lupin and Jigen. Jigen came in a few moments later, and gave a sort of crooked smile.

"I hope you bought me some whiskey and gin." He said with a small gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"Only for you." She said softly taking the fedora from his head and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now shoo! so I can wrap all the other things I got for you." Leaving quickly, he found Lupin putting the lights on the tree his way. A few more shouts came from the other room as chaos ruled Christmas once again.

-Christmas Night-

Everyone sat around a coffee table, drinking and getting ready to open presents. First Lupin opened all of his. A gun cleaning kit from Jigen, a gun cleaning kit from Goemon, a kiss on the lips for Fujiko (his second favorite), and then he opened the Fujiko look-a-like dolly.

"Oh my friggin' God! This looks just like you Fuji-cakes!" He yelled as he placed the doll next to her. Quickly he opened the next gift, disappointed that it wasn't other clothes to dress her up in. Everyone else found that gift more humorous than the first.

Next Fujiko opened her gifts. Diamond earrings and necklace from Lupin, a shirt from "Jigen" (Tsurugi had done his shopping for him for her.), and can you imagine, a gun cleaning kit from Goemon, and a few more shirts from Tsurugi. She kindly thanked everyone and then waited for Goemon to open his gifts.

Goemon in turn, took as long as both Fujiko and Lupin combined to open his gifts because he didn't want to ruin the wrapping paper. Finally he got to see his new mats and tea, some gi's from Fujiko that weren't blue, a new hairbrush from Lupin (An ongoing gag.), and a new tea kettle from Jigen.

Tsurugi got to open her gifts next. She was getting nervous of Jigen's but had a good time opening hers nonetheless. Lupin had given her some new jade earrings, Goemon had bought her and Jigen each a mat -No more squeaky beds was his reason-, and Jigen bought her a pretty yellow outfit that was much like the white one she wore at the beach, and a fedora just like his. She found out later it really was his and he was wearing the new one.

Finally it was Jigen's turn to open his gifts. From Lupin he got gin, from Fujiko, whiskey, and from Goemon, a new polishing rag because he said he needed one. Getting rather nervous, Jigen opened Tsurugi's gift. A look of confusion spread across his face as he looked at the baby clothes.

"Surprise!" She said meekly. "We're having a baby."

-Sorry it was a tad long! You gotta love it though!-


End file.
